emeraldgrovefandomcom-20200213-history
Ornithocratic Imperium of Unilisia
More coming soon... The is a nation formed after the nuclear apocalypse that consumed the world in 2012. It consist's of the hybrid Radio Head/Homo sapien hybrids (Homo Galves) that have set about building an empire across North America. Formation and Early History After the nuclear apocalypse that consumed the world and all of its hate, humanity lived on, with some mutated and called Radio Head's. A group of survivors with access to transportation fought their way across the United States from Las Vegas, Nevada to Galveston, Texas. They started their new nation as the Republic of Galvesia, rebuilding the city deeper into Texas while scoring several major victories against the Radio Head Triumvirate. In a few months, thousands of settlers learned of the new nation and a mass exodus occured headed for Texas. In time, the Galvesian's, who threw down all guns and similar weapons, except melee (most of the world did this also), gained control of Louisiana, Arkansas, Oklahoma, and New Mexico. After fighting the Radio Heads they had a large and well trained military, and spread out, by 2015, to include Arizona, California, Nevada, Oregon, Washington, Idaho, Utah, Colorado, a large portion of Kansas, and every other state from Kentucky and Virginia down to Florida. The new nation prospered, and in time made peace with the Radio Head's, and began to breed into each other. All Galvesians became Homo Galves, a better, perfect, superhuman race. Since the species were unified, they combined their nations, leaving most of New England in Galvesian hands. They formed a religion about themselves, and became a theocratic chancellory under their chancelloress, Aurora Sparx. Recent events have made the TCG and the Confederacy of New America very hostile towards each other, as the CNA has invaded Montana, and troops crossed over the state border into Idaho, leading to the [War. Military The Galvesian military is a very religious race, thus all military ranks are religious also. The army is based mainly on domination tactic, and overwhelms quickly and uses hit & run tactics. The air force consists of massive, zeppelin's that fire cannon's and a specialized version of modern rail-guns. The navy consists of old, US Navy vessels, but air craft carriers were torn apart to build cities and such. On the ground, troops are commonly armed with swords and axes, along with crossbows and long bows for tactical efficiency. Ranks Theocratic Chancellory of Galvesia Military Ranks Branches * TCG Navy * TCG Air Corps * TCG Elite Combat Force Regions and Territories *Capitol Territory- Texas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arkansas, Louisiana. *Northeast Province- Kentucky, Virginia, Tennessee, and North Carolina. *The New South- Mississippi, Alabama, Florida, Georgia, South Carolina. *The Great Western Land- Arizona, Utah, Nevada, California, Oregon, Washington, Idaho. *The Breadbasket Territory- Colorado and all of Kansas except the northeast corner above Topeka. *Radio Head Territory- All of New England, from West Virginia, Maryland, and Delaware up to Maine. *Galvesian Carribea- Most of the former Carribean Sea, including the Florida Keys and the Bahamas. (Inside black line) Allies and Enemies *Republic of Montana-ALLY *Confederacy of New America-LONGSTANDING ENEMY Category:Nations